In magnetic resonance imaging, a method is known in which a chemical exchange saturation transfer (CEST) effect is utilized. In this method, magnetization transfer (MT) pulses that correspond to a resonance frequency of protons that are other than free-water protons are applied as saturation pulses. Subsequently, a radio frequency (RF) pulse corresponding to the resonance frequency of the free-water protons is applied. Subsequently, signals of the free-water protons are acquired when a predetermined time has passed. By this method, data corresponding to magnetization transfer from so-called exchangeable protons such as protons of amide group (—NH), hydroxyl group (—OH) or amino group (—NH2) to free-water protons can be acquired.
However, pulse sequences housing the CEST scan is time-consuming in general when it comes to imaging.